


The Silence In Between

by marvelonedc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, but also he could have manged the situation so much better, happy bday to this snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelonedc/pseuds/marvelonedc
Summary: Birthdays are not supposed to be like this. Steve knows it, but he can't help feeling like he is missing something,someone.





	The Silence In Between

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my favorite snake, steve rogers!  
> thanks Terror for beta!

Birthdays are not supposed to be like this. Steve knows it, but he can't help feeling like he is missing something, _someone_. He knows who it is and the whole team does too but none of them can do a damn thing. Just because he was selfish and as stubborn as a fucking mule.

He should have sat and listened and discussed with Tony the Accords, but he didn't. Steve didn't trust Tony.

Tony who gave him a team and took time to explain Steve everything that wasn't from his century. Tony who invited the whole team to live in his big, ugly tower without asking for anything. Tony, who gave Steve a home, because that is what Tony was, his home.

Now all Steve needed and wanted was to get home.

Even though Steve had been back in the States for five months, he lost his home in Siberia, over a year ago. That day when he walked away from a bleeding and heartbroken Tony and left him in the cold just because he was so mad at him. Steve thought he hated Tony in the moment he attacked Bucky, but of course he didn't because deep down he knew he would have done the same. Hell T'challa had been doing exactly what Tony did for weeks.

He missed Tony and everyone knows it.

He missed looking at him first thing in the morning. 

He missed using coffee as an excuse to just be with him more time down on the workshop.

He missed Tony's hands, the ones that were always there to put him together or break him with just a few touches.

He missed touching all Tony's perfect body. From the curves of his ass to the curly hair and the scars around his chest, arms and hands and God, those soft pink lips.

But there was something Steve missed the most and it was the way Tony always filled every room he walked in with life. So much life and sarcasm and noise.

Tony was loud, be it with music or never ending babbling about his newest project or the last misadventure the bots had. Steve really loved it, loved watching Tony hooking people on conversations and how he got all of them on the palm of his hand. Tony did it while giving speeches to masses or having private conversations with important people.

But what Steve loved the most was the little whispered words that were just for him. Sometimes with love and devotion, and other times with lust, passion and thrust, so much thrust.

Now all Steve had was silence. It's like the world has been muted for over a year and he is searching for that one person who have the control to unmute his world but he just can't do it.

Steve took it all for granted. God, how stupid he was.

He never thought he was going to pass another birthday like this, without Tony. All Steve wanted was to hold Tony and never let him go. Keep him safe in his arms and fight with his fists and shield anyone that thought about hurting him. But look at him now, joke’s on him.

He hurt Tony with his fists and shield and hypocrisy. Steve had the whole Universe right beside him and he ran away from it.

Now all Steve got was a memory of a body next to him softly sighing 'Happy Birthday' while trailing soft kisses down his jaw and neck with so much _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
